Histories: Darkon
by Cyblade Silver
Summary: Before he was the powerful Tekno-Warlord determined to conquer Earth, before he was the First Lieutenant to Omega, this is the story of Drathis Marave.
1. Establishing Place

**__**

Disclaimer: This story is not for profit, but most of the characters herein do belong to me. The concepts that I do not own are the Radam Empire, and the Tekkamen. Those belong to another company whose name I don't recall right now.

****

The planet Navris,

Chelna, the coastal city

Date: Rotation 252, Planetary Cycle: 32,001,298

Drathis Marave looked out over the vast expanse of the city he had lived in all his life. Between two of the buildings, if he looked carefully enough, Drathis could imagine that he saw the ocean, stretching out before him like a vast expanse of smooth blue crystal.

A soft wind blew through the artificial canyon, ruffling Drathis' hair. With hair as black as a lightless mineshaft, and eyes that matched the depths of the sea that was just beyond his line of sight, Drathis knew that he was different than the others. Even if it was merely a physical difference.

Drathis Marave was a Navarian, one of the members of the dominant race that lived on the planet Navris. His only sibling, an elder brother by the name of Jounashi, was in the military. Jounashi was a Captain, in fact, one of the lower ranks to be sure, but Drathis was nonetheless proud of his brother.

Drathis merely wished that he knew what to do with himself. He knew that the military was not for him, but Drathis didn't know of any other profession that would suit him. His father Hyvrin did not approve of the exhibition fighters, those who had trained most of their lives to achieve the levels of skill that made their battles seem effortless, even graceful.

Drathis had the discipline and skill to become one of those; one of the great masters of the blade. It was considered a mark of true talent to be able to fight with merely a sharpened piece of metal, whether it was a small one like a dart or a dagger, or a sword two-and-a-half times the length of your own arm. Plasma rifles and railguns required only a steady hand and a target, and were confined to use in life-or-death situations. Those who had such great skill did not, of course, rely solely on their skills with those weapons to carry them through any and every situation. There were just some things that couldn't be solved in such a way.

Drathis sighed, turning away from his perch at the railing of his balcony. The apartment that his family inhabited was just below the top floor of the tower. Most Navarians lived this way, in the towers of varying height that made up their cities. Occasionally an individual or even a family would chose to live in the undeveloped wilderness areas of the planet, or on one of the orbiting space stations. But those were pretty rare cases.

Drathis _did_ like to visit, both the wilderness and the space stations that he would often catch sight of when he was stargazing, but there was really no other place that he would rather live than his family's home in the _Nalet Shayan_ tower.

The doorway leading in from the balcony opened automatically when Drathis reached it, and Drathis continued through the house until he had reached his room. Once there, Drathis gratefully let himself fall into his bed; wondering about his future had lately left him a bit emotionally drained.


	2. Forms

Drathis shifted, realizing that he had fallen asleep. Turning to look at his tabletop chrono, Drathis found that he had only been slumbering for just over an hour. Deciding that he might as well get some exercise, Drathis levered himself out of bed, exiting the room soon after. Back in the main living area, Drathis made his way to the droplift.

Droplift, the name itself was a bit misleading. _Or, if you think of it another way, very fitting,_ Drathis thought with a small smile. The droplifts did travel both upwards as well as in the reverse direction, after all. Once Drathis was inside the droplift, he wasted no time at entering his destination into the device's rudimentary computer.

Hearing the reassuring soft hum of the droplift's motor, Drathis leaned against the opposite wall from the destination computer and let his mind wander. He was going to the private gym on the ground floor of the _Nalet Shayan_. The anti-inertia fields were working at optimum, and so Drathis didn't feel the droplift come to a sudden halt, but he wasn't so wrapped up in his idle musings that he didn't notice the doors opening.

Tapping a panel next to the entrance, Drathis activated the lights and tuned them to his preferred intensity. He had always liked to have the lights at a lower level than most of the others that used this gym, Drathis knew this by the simple fact that whenever he went into the gym the lights were set to a different, higher intensity.

Drathis preferred the lower setting, simply because it made the training that much more difficult. Walking over to the left wall, Drathis touched a small panel. A compartment in the wall swished open, dropping a pair of long swords into Drathis' hand.

Drathis had had them made specifically for himself, but he kept them stored down in the gym because he knew that his father would dispose of them if he were to leave them somewhere in their dwelling. Drathis often wished his father was not so rigidly set in his belief that his children were to be perfect reflections of him.

Stepping back from the wall, Drathis executed a simple one-hundred-eighty degree turn and walked calmly back into the main practice area. Transferring one of his swords to his left hand, Drathis realized that he hadn't yet taken off his outer cloak.

Navris wasn't a tropical planet like Naralia, Nandor, or Kalahas. In fact, the planet itself was nearly at the outer edge of the habitable zone created by the system's sun, and as a result it was rather cold. Putting his swords down and taking off his cloak, Drathis leaned over and quickly swept up his swords with his right hand.

Drathis preferred to practice alone, but he often had trouble finding a sparring partner for those few times that he desired one. Not many people would believe that someone as fragile-looking as Drathis Marave could be any kind of challenge.

Drathis knew how he looked to most outsiders: thin, spindly, wispy, the list of adjectives was never a very complimentary one. His brother Jounashi resembled him in this way. However, since Jounashi had proven himself, no one ever mentioned this fact.

As Drathis ran through the sword kata he had been practicing for quite some time, he thought that he heard the sound of the main doors opening. He was so immersed in his kata, however, that the first thing he noticed was a flash of silver. Deflecting it with the sword in his right hand, Drathis saw that it was a long, thin, silver dart.

Before he had any time to think about why someone would be attacking him in the middle of his solo training session, another dart flew at him. Knocking this one out of the way, Drathis turned to look at the person throwing them.

"It's you!"


End file.
